Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the technical field of display technology, and specifically, relate to a vacuum laminating device.
Description of the Related Art
A full laminating process has been widely used in touch screen industry, and during the development of the full laminating process, defects such as bubbles may be easily generated, no matter the process relates to Optically Clear Adhesive (OCA) or to Liquid Optically Clear Adhesive (LOCA). Expelling out the bubbles is a technical difficulty of the full laminating process, and a de-bubbling device should be added to many production lines.
Existing vacuum laminating devices need to perform the laminating operation in a vacuum chamber. Although within a vacuum environment, the bubbles cannot be completely expelled out when performing a full surface face-to-face laminating operation, no matter an OCA or LOCA process is used, and a probability of presence of bubbles in the VE region of the laminated product is 100%. That is to say, bubbles are present in the products more or less. As a result, a de-bubbling process should be added to the production line, and after a first, a second, and a third de-bubbling operations, the defect rate caused by bubbles can be reduced to 3%, which significantly affects the yield rate of the products. Moreover, the added de-bubbling process not only need additional steps for the laminating process, but also adds difficulties to the whole process; at the same time, one de-bubbling operation cannot completely expel out the bubbles, and more de-bubbling operations or steps are needed, thereby the yield rate is adversely affected and a control of the process is very difficult.